fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Romance Aikatsu!
Romance Aikatsu! ( ロマンス アイカツ！ Romansu Aikatsu!) is a new fanserie made by MikuHatsune145 and is based around the Romance Story System. Story Momonoki is a girl who love fairy tales stories,she has a lot of story books in her room her most favorite story is Snow White and is also a fan of idols especially Sakura Kitaoji and train hard to become an idol. One day at her school she came across a girl in her class,fan of idols too named Mina Tsukumo who told her about Starlight Academy's enter exams, Mina and Momonoki became good friends and spent their times at school together and later be bestfriends. Momonoki invited Mina at her home,and wanted to ask her an important thing: Momonoki want her and Mina to enter at the Starlight School together,Mina suprised by her request but quite also happy accepted and they decided together to practice their Idol Training together. Momonoki's mother accompagned Mina and her at the Starlight School,they meeted the Headmistress Orihime who give to them their Aikatsu phone and School Dresses,Mina trained hard and Momonoki follow her noticing than Mina know lots of things about idols. The day of the audition Momonoki and Mina says good luck to each other,on stage Orhime noticed their hard work and their overflowing auras,Momonoki and Mina meeted lots of friends and also barriers but together they succeed to pass them. Characters Momonoki Hime Theme Color: Peach Pink Type: Cute Brand: Tree of Fantasy Romance Story: Snow White School Dress: Peach Parade Coord Aura: Fresh green leaves,pink apples,fairies,pink and orange primroses,bubbles,rainbow fairy powder drops and crystal bottles of perfume with a heart peach-like plug. Momonoki is kind,patient,calm and gentle,she is a fan of fairy tales and idols,she was inspired to become one by Sakura Kitaoji and also love fashion especially making fairy-like costumes,she is a 13 years old and is in a normal college but didn't know than she has the potential to become an idol. After school she came across Mina a girl who is a fan of idols and know lots of things about idols,Mina told Momonoki a lots of things about idols: like she told her than an idol's aura came when she's able to have her own feelings "full" and her aura came out,an idol can do a special appeal when she focus about what she feels and know than she is able to do it or the fact than an idol can atteign the top by her hard work and her efforts. Momonoki impressed wanted to know more about idols and about Mina,they later be bestfriends,Momonoki asked Mina if she want to be an idol with her and go pass the auditions at the Starlight School together,they started their "Idol Training". Momonoki and Mina meeted many new idols and become friends. Mina Tsukumo Theme Color: Bright Orange Type: Pop Brand: Summer Moon Romance Story: Aladdin School Dress: Orange Parade Coord Aura: White cubes with colorful lozenges,a tiger like cat who run with a rainbow trainee,rainbow kaleidoscope spheres,rainbow feathers,orange moon jewels who turn purple and has golden lining and gems. Mina is a cheerful,happy-go-lucky, pop and gentle girl who has really a knowledge about idols: she know lots of things about them,carefully watch idol lives,and know every idol in the Aikatsu universe,she camed across Momonoki after school and told her about idols. She is impressive by her idol knowledge and her talents in drawing,she is a fan of mangas and like drawings them,this is why her favorite brand is Manga Town,a brand based in Mahnattan the country where Mina born. Mina and Momonoki become good friends and they passed the auditions to become idols together, they later form a unit together M&M based from the unit WM. Mina is an awesome drawer and drawed a lots of manga who participated at many concepts and Mina always winned with her drawings,when she's not doing her idol work she draw mangas,she also drawed and concepted cosplay costumes. Sayuki Hitoshi Theme Color: Dark Blue Type: Cool Brand: British Gothic Romance Story: The Little Red Riding Hood School Dress: Blue Parade Coord Aura: Crowns with a red and dark blue tile motifs,ravens,cupcakes with english motifs and clocks. Sayuki is an idol who is really popular and liked by every idol in the Aikatsu! universe,Momonoki is a fan of her she's one of her favorite idol and would like to meet her. When Momonoki and Sayuki camed across,Momonoki said than she's one of her favorite idol and always wanted to see her in real life,she tell Momonoki to not bother her anymore. She was shocked by Sayuki's reaction,she go meet her one day and asked her why did she reacted like that,she revealed than she has no friend and was lonely Momonoki said than they can be friends with her bestfriend Mina, Sayuki who was surprised than Momonoki want to be her friend Sayuki who becomed more confident about herself succeeded to make friends and was more smiling and happy. Kaytlyn Hoshitsuki Theme Color: Neon Yellow Type: Cool Brand: Hot Wings Dream Story: Pinocchio School Dress: Neon Parade Coord Aura: Neon green,hot pink,electric blue and purple music notes, glowing music speakers,chains with denim with paint print and black metal bat wings and black metal feathers. Kaytlyn is a passionate girl who loves everything related to steampunk and has a secret passion for urban clothing (whose some of her coords are based of) and the story of pinocchio who she always loved since she is a child. Kaytlyn refers herself as Kate is the name of her mother,her mother is very proud of her daughter and support her from the bottom of her heart. Kaytlyn do her best to become a famous idol like her mother does and is always giving thanks to her mother who always supported her and also her father who always taked care of her. Meilì De Húdié Theme Color: Rasperry Purple Type: Sexy Brand: Chinese Butterfly Romance Story: Cinderella School Dress: Rasperry Parade Coord Aura: Rasperry pink,rasperry purple and purple different sized butterflies with golden linings, chinese flowers,lots of jewels and golden crescent moon jewels. Meili is a calm,elegant girl who camed from China for becoming an idol,she was inspired by the traditional idol,chinese idol Pauline Le Loin who becomed her model for becoming an idol,she also want to follow the step of her mother who is an actress in many chinese and traditional inspired films. Meilì learn a lot of things about acting by her mother,she also do theater and practice her roles everyday and try to be better in the play of her roles. When she camed in Japan and registered her at the Starlight Academy,some idols says than she is the portrait of her mother and than she is almost beautiful than her,Meilì impress everyone by her acting skills and is sure than her dream of becoming an actress as famous than her mother will be realized. Episodes 01.I want to be an idol! ( 私はアイドルになりたい！''Watashi wa idol ni naritai!) Momonoki is a 13th years old girl who want to be an idol,she camed one day across Mina a girl who has a knowledge about idols. Momonoki and Mina become later good friends and decided to enter at the audition together. Insert Song: DOKIDOKI Heartbeat 02.Idol activities start! ( アイドル活動がスタート！''Aidoru katsudo sutato!) After Momonoki and Mina winned their enter audition,they meet the Headmistress Orihime who gives them their school dresses,their Aikatsu phone and a new thing: the Aikatsu! Badge book it is a book who conserve a badge earned by the idol when she succeed an special auditions. Mina was chosen to participate to an audition who will determine her idol level,but is she is really able to do it? Insert Song: Pop Beauty 03.Eh?! An idol rival? ( えっ！アイドルライバル？ Are?! Aidoru Raibaru?) Momonoki and Mina meeted a girl who Mina already recognized with her knowledge of knowing every idol in the Aikatsu world: she told Momonoki than she is '''Sayuki Hitoshi',a cool idol who is really popular and talented,she has a live in two days and Momonoki and Mia followed her with Mina taking notes. They noticed than she is really talented and watched Mayuki's live and Mina noticed than she will be a hard rival to their way for being top idols. Insert Song: Follow My Dream Songs *DOKIDOKI Heartbeat (OP) *Dancing Heart (ED) *Princess of the magic tree (Momonoki's song) *Arabian Dream (Mina's song) *Follow My Dream (Sayuki's song) Brands Tree of Fantasy A fairy tale based brand,with lots of fantasy clothing,fairy wings,flower crowns,flower skirt or fairy ballerinas and other fairy tales stories,its Momonoki's favorite brand. It Romance Story is Snow White. Known Coords: *Magical Genie Coord *Happy Tree Coord *Peach Princess Coord *Snow Tree Coord *Fairy Dwarf Coord *Pink Fairy Bouquet Coord *Orange Fairy Bouquet Coord *Floral Cake Coord *Pink Apple Coord Summer Moon Summer Moon is a multi-typed (pop and sexy) brand and is mainly based around jewels and moon motifs,with a bit of bohemian/arabian theme and lot of many jewels. Its Tsukumo|Mina]'s favorite brand. Known Coords: *Princess Yasmina Coord *Moon Jewel Coord *Arabian Dream Coord *Moon Princess Coord *Jewellry Coord *Bohemian Culture Coord *Arabian Night Coord British Gothic British Gothic is a cool brand,based on british clothing with a touch of gothic,it has a lot of dark colors (much like dark blue,dark red,dark green or black) it has a lot of tiles motifs and is based on british uniforms clothes. It Romance Story is The Little Red Riding Hood. Its Sayuki's favorite brand. Known Coords: *British Red Coord] *Little Red Riding Gothic Coord *English Charm Coord *British Uniform Coord Hot Wings Hot Wings is a cool brand based on street clothing with a mature look,a vampire themed clothing who will make the users like street vampires with a cool and mature looks. It romance story is Dracula. Its Kaytlyn's favorite brand. Known Coords: Romance Stories Snow White - Its Momonoki's Romance Story and her favorite fairy tale. Snow White Coords: *Snow Tree Coord (Tree of Fantasy) *Poison Apple Coord (Summer Moon) *Wicked Witch Coord (British Gothic) *Rockin' Dwarf Coord (Hot Wings) *Evil Mirror Coord (Chinese Butterfly) Aladdin - It's Mina's Romance Story. Aladdin Coords: *Arabian Dream (Summer Moon) *Pink Genie Coord (Tree of Fantasy) *Arabian Night Coord (British Gothic) *Arabian Carpet Coord (Hot Wings) The Little Red Riding Hood - Sayuki's Romance Story. The Little Red Riding Hood Coords: *Red Hood Coord (British Gothic) *Moon Wolf Coord (Summer Moon) *Cutie Hunter Coord (Tree of Fantasy) Dracula - Kaytlyn's Romance Story. Dracula Coords: *Street Vampire Coord (Hot Wings) *Pink Bat Coord (Tree of Fantasy) *Blue Blood Coord (British Gothic) Cinderella - Meilì's Romance Story. Cinderella Coords: *Glassy Papillon Coord (Chinese Butterfly) *Midnight Moon Coord (Summer Moon) *Fantasy Coach Coord (Tree of Fantasy) *British Clock Coord (British Gothic) Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan series